


Laying It Out

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Just a discussion between some commanders and their captain.





	Laying It Out

It was a given that most brothers started off with other men; puberty at twice the rate led to certain things. Certain things led to solidifying conceptions, all of which were shattered the moment the proud soldiers of the GAR were introduced to the galaxy at large.

Rex, who had strong ties to a few men in other units, wasn't certain what to make of women, when he met them in a more casual setting. It didn't help that the Jedi, by and large, perpetuated the myth of celibacy in an outward extension of their detachment and neutrality in life.

Bly was quick to give words to the feelings though, somewhat smugly. "We're bisexual beings. Both human genders —"

"There's more than two," Wolffe growled defensively, and was mostly ignored because Bly was talking with Experience.

"— can make us get stiff. But women are put together differently —"

"Sometimes," Ponds pointed out, and was also ignored.

"— so it's perfectly fine, Rex, to want to shove Cody there against a bulkhead —"

"I tend to do the shoving," Cody interjected to that.

"— or to go convince that pretty little Zeltron over there to climb into your lap and holster your deece for you," Bly finished up.

Rex looked at the crimson skinned woman again, then at Cody, and back to Bly. "How about both at once?"

The officers all melted into laughter then, applauding the cheek and ambition of their favorite blond.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rex, Everyone is Bi


End file.
